The Generation of Miracles' Princess
by AkashiSeijuro105
Summary: Everyone knows that the Generation of Miracles were the strongest basketball team. But what if there was another prodigy among them? And what's more... A girl? Meet Kitagawa Sakura, who trained and sharpened their basketball skills. (GOMxOC) later (AkashixOC).
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Just so you know that this is my first time in writing fanfiction, so if I had made a mistake, forgive me! Also this will be a little off-topic, **

**so ****don't take it as an ****offence to Kuroko no Basket! Once again, thank you for your support and I will keep on updating the chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Tatsu-nii!" A red and gold haired girl was waving to a boy whose eye was covered by part of his hair._

_"Ashley! Heeeyyyy...how's it going?" The boy answered as he slid into the empty chair next to the girl, causing envious glances to be __directed to the girl Ashley, who __was totally unfazed._

_Ashley giggled. "Not much has happened. Taiga is being the basketball idiot he was and is constantly asking Piper for one-on-ones. __Alex has been kissing everyone she __knows as I speak, Thalia is hitting Charlie with her kung-fu stick, with Blossom insulting the two __as they fight, Heidi's been eating all her snacks as usual, with the fact __that she constantly checks her phone for any notice for her __volleyball team's training, Luna's just gone scaring the hell out of Piper like always, and Carlos had been __sticking around me as __usual. Anyways, I haven't seen you around lately, how's you're relationship with Angelina?"_

_Tatsuya chuckled. "Its good. She is nice and polite, and sweet to me too, unlike the Miragen, whom I see as a pack of wild animals __who fight and argue when they __get __the chance. Anyways, had you seen the way Taiga acted towards Piper, and the way Piper acts __towards him? That's a sign that they're both in love with each __other."_

_Ashley pouted. "Ehhhhhhh? So Tatsu-nii thinks that I am a wild animal? That's so mean! And..." A smirk wormed its way onto her __face. "...Says the lovesick boy__who __is madly in love with a beautiful and nice model."_

_Tatsuya blushed. "Don't say that! That's very offensive!"_

_"Well, it's true."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Is not."_

_"Is too. No buts. I am absolute. You know perfectly well that you can't counter what I say."_

_Tatsuya sighed. "You're right as always, but are you sure that you wanted to return to Japan after that incident happened?"_

_Ashley nodded. "I wanted to finish my studies in my homeland and visit my friends."_

_Tatsuya smirked. "Oh? You mean your 'friends', as in boyfriends? Oooooo...I'm gonna tell everyone..."_

_Ashley slapped her hand over Tatsuya's mouth, a light blush tinging her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone, Tatsu-nii! That is so embarrassing!"_

_Tatsuya snickered, pleased that he had caught Ashley off guard. "Relax, I won't tell anyone, you saw how well I kept your other __secrets form your father and __mother."_

_Ashley scowled, irritation coming off her in waves. "Yeah, right, and look how it turned out! My father and mother nearly got __frightened to death because you spilled __the beans about me getting injured!"_

_Tatsuya scratched his cheek, genially embarrassed. "Well...I didn't tell your mother and father about the fact that you were injured __but something must have gone __wrong...but you can't keep secrets from your father and mother, you know, they know everything!"_

_Ashley huffed, annoyed now. "You're missing the point! You weren't supposed to tell them a single thing about how and when I got __injured, you know! Besides, __Father and Mother are in heaven now..." She trailed off, staring into space. "And their will was me to go __back and have another go in Japan, right?" She continued,__in a much quieter tone._

_Before Tatsuya could reply, a red and black haired boy with split eyebrows came running up, followed by a turquoise haired girl with __matching turquoise eyes who __had her nose buried in a book and her mouth in a vanilla milkshake. The girl opened her mouth to say __something, but the boy cut her off._

_"Ashley! Come quickly! The Miragen is fighting again!" The boy exclaimed, waving his arms in the air frantically._

_Ashley sighed. "Taiga, how many times had I've told you not to cut off a girl when they're speaking? And this is Luna, the deputy for __goodness's sake!" Ignoring his splutters of shame, Ashley turned to the quiet girl. "Luna, what's going on?"_

_Luna finally looked up from her book and said. "Thalia was insulting Charlie about the fact how they score and was bragging on __dunks was the best way to score, then Blossom huffed that shooting three's are the best way to score and look nice. Things are __getting heated up, and yet Heidi had to cut in and say blocking people's shots are the best way to stop people from scoring and gain __attention, then Piper called Heidi an asshole and said that Meteor Jams are the best way to score, as they are explosive and full of __power. So now they are all fighting, all over the fact on the best way to score." She finished, leaving Ashley and Tatsuya to __sweatdrop at their antics._

_"I'm going to give a little 'talk' to them. Tatsu-nii, I'm relying on you to make sure that the others wouldn't cause any more trouble." __Ashley took out her favorite weapon; a pair of shiny and sharp scissors, made out of ice. She walked towards the fighting group,__leaving the others (minus Luna) to gulp at the dark aura that Ashley was emitting. A few seconds later, screams and begging could __be heard in the direction of the squabling group. Yep, today was a normal day..._

* * *

><p>An alarm clock rang, signaling the start of a new day. The owner stretched, showing off her slim body and opening her eyes, revealing hemochromatic ice-blue and emerald-green eyes. She flicked her red and gold hair to her back and looked at a picture that is beside her bedside table, which shows her smiling with two other boys at her side.<p>

"_Good morning, brothers..._"


	2. Chapter 1: Seirin High School

**Hello everyone! I forgot that I didn't mention something when I wrote this story. I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET, just my characters. Hope you enjoy this new update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <em>Seirin High School<em>**

Today was a new school year. Cherry Blossoms bloomed, giving off fragences of scents. A pair of high heels clicked in the direction of the school gate. Many people turned their heads toward the school gates, as a 5'5'' ft girl stepped into the courtyard, a hat hiding part of her face, but revealing her sparkling and beautiful ice-blue and emerald-green hemochromatic eyes. Long gold and ruby red hair reaching her legs, the short school skirt exposing part of her milky white skin. Many whispers darted around the schoolgrounds.

"That girl is so cute and beautiful! And so tall!"

"Why aren't we so much like her?" A girl who is wearing glasses complained to her friends. "I am such a boring girl!"

"Wait... Doesn't she look familier?"

"Now you mention it...she looks like one of the girls that we see in the magazines..."

"And so tall...I envy her, with her looks and everything..."

At this moment, a breeze blew gently by, causing the hat on the mysterious girl's head to flutter, revealing her full features.

"Oh my gosh! It is really her!" The girls squealed, flowers blooming in the background.

"The only champion...the only winner of the Olympics..."

"Nicknamed the Ice Queen...It's..."

"Ashley Diamondstein! Otherwise known as Kitagawa Sakura!" The boys choresed, hearts in their eyes as they watch their idol sweep by.

"Oh man...I'm so gonna get her autograph!"

"Ne ne, I wonder what will happen if we asked her out?" A boy with handsome features asked his friends, earning looks of envy at him.

"Huh, she'll probably say yes and go and make out at your house!" A boy with deliquent features said. "No fair, you take all the girls as usual." Another boy that was particularly ugly chimed in.

Sakura smirked at the conversation that the boys were having, them totally unaware that she was listening, after all, she did had a perfect sense of hearing.

_"Too bad."_ she mused in her head. _"I am taken already."_

She made her way inside the schoolgrounds, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her with hearts in their eyes (boys), and with envy in their eyes (girls). She strained her ears, casting her senses aroud the school for anything that she is looking for desperately. The voices of a few people reaches her ears.

"Join the baseball club, it's cool!" A person yelled, holding out a flyer.

"No, join the swimming club, you will feel super!"

"Join the music club, you will feel the spirit!"

Sakura, sighed, disappointed because she haven't found what she is looking for, but voices yelling the famalier words pricked her ears.

"Basketball! Does anyone want to join the basketball club?" A boy with cat features yelled out.

"Koganei, that's not how you say it." A boy with black hair and silver eyes cut in. Sakura thought that he was kinda cute.

"Then how, Izuki?" Koganei asked.

"Join the basketball club, the basketball club needs your help." Izuki said, making a pun along his words.

Koganei sweatdropped. "Izuki, no more of your puns." He turned to the tall and quiet guy beside him. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Mitobe nodded, and handed someone a flyer without saying anything. Koganei sweatdropped again. "I forgot, you wouldn't talk..."

"Ano..." The boys looked up from their bickering to see a tall figure with part of her face covered standing in front of them. "Could I have a flyer please?"

Koganei handed her a flyer, "As you see, our school is new, so we..."

"Not need to say that, Koganei-sempai," The girl cut in, a clear American twang in her voice. "Anyways, could you point me in the direction of the basketball booth?"

Mitobe pointed her in the direction of the gates and made a few hand signs. Koganei translated for her, "He says it's in the direction of the school gates."

"Thanks!" The mysterious girl turned to the direction of the gates. "Oh, and one more thing..." She adjusted her hat, and the sempais gasped.

"Let me tell you my name." The now unmasked girl went on. "I am Ashley Diamondstein, otherwise called Kitagawa Sakura, Yoroshiku!" Then she left, leaving the sempais to stare after her.

"Gods...We've met the idol Ashley Diamondstein and didn't even realize it?" Izuki asked Koganei, whose eyes had changed into hearts.

"Gah! I can't believe that we didn't even ask for her autograph!" They yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Basketball booth<em>**

"So far so good, we had collected about 10 forms, Riko." A boy with black hair and eyeglasses told a girl with brown short hair, who was drooling over the last boy.

"That's good, we will need all the help we could get." Riko was busy drooling over the last boy, who had looked tough like he had worked out in the gym for a long time. She ticked off her fingers one by one. "We had the Interhigh, and the Winter Cup, and you guys will also need to win and train, so a few new ones could actually help us out. Hyuga, don't forget the promise that you made on the rooftop." She teased.

"Oi, Riko, are you casually putting pressure on us?" Hyuga shouted, annoyed.

"Eh? Hyuga, I didn't know that you were so fragile. I thought that you are capable of leading the team." Riko teased.

Hyuga gave up. "I will work hard, I will work hard."

Riko smiled sweetly, happy that she won the argument. "Well, we had the tornaments coming up anyways, so a little help would be fine." They were so busy arguing, that they didn't notice a ruby red and gold haired girl with hetrochromatic blue and green eyes fill out a form and left.

"Eh? Who left this form on the table?" Riko asked, noticing the form for the first time. "I didn't see anyone stopping by our table."

"No idea." Hyuga reached out to take the form to take a look but Riko beat him to it.

"Let's see..." Riko said, ignoring Hyuga's shouts of "OI!" "Ashley Diamondstein, Japenese name Kitagawa Sakura, first year at high school, prevously in Teiko Middle school... TEIKO?!" Riko's eyes zoomed at the word 'Teiko' as she let out a shout of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked. "Did I hear it correctly... You said Teiko... right?"

"Yes!" Riko punched the air with excitement. "She's from Teiko and she is the basketball prodigy from America's Windstorms in the WNBA! Not to mention she won the Olympics along with her team and the World Cup of Karate and Taekwondo! She has the nickname 'Ice Queen' because she had never been defeated and she has a icy aura around her!"

"America... That's the country that founded basketball! No wonder her name sounded so famalier! I've seen her in basketball monthly!" Hyuga exclaimed.

Before Riko could say anything, Koganei was carried up to the table, sobbing and choking out. "I've... I've brought out a new student."

"Eh?" Riko asked, confused.

"Is this the basketball booth?" A deep voice asked. Riko looked up.

"...Yes." Riko could only say a single word, while Hyuga rendered speechless. "Scary! And isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" Words echoed in both of their minds.

Standing in front of them is a red and black haired boy, with his height looking like as if his height is over 186 cm, which is Mitobe's height. With his split eyebrows and his narrowed eyes, he looked intimidating like a tiger with it's appetite. His large hand was holding Koganei by the scruff.

"I want to join the basketball club." The boy said icily, dumping Koganei next to him as he sat down on a chair.

Riko shook out of her demour. "A..Ah! Welcome to our basketball club!" She said as Hyuga handed her a cup of tea.

" I think you know this, but I'll repeat once more. Our school is pretty new, so..." Riko didn't get to fnish her sentence before the freshman cut in.

"Don't waste your talk on me. I'm just going to write my name down." The teenager said arrogantly, scrawling his name on the paper on the desktop.

Hyuga had tick marks popping out of his face, while Riko just looked on quietly. "Kagami Taiga, first year at high school... Eh?" She squinted at the empty goal box. "No goals?"

Kagami Taiga finish drinking the tea and squashed the cup. "Not much reasons anyway." He stood up with his back on them. "Wherever I go, basketball is just the same in Japan." He tossed the crumpled paper cup over his shoulder. It hit the wastebasket and went in.

"..." Riko was rendered speechless once more, while Kagami looked out of the corner of his eye to glance at the basketball booth again, then he turned away.

"Sca...scary!" Koganei whimpered on the table. "Is he really a freshman?" He still haven't go over his scary experience of being carried by freshman Kagami Taiga.

"He certaintly doesn't look like a freshman at all." Said Izuki, who appeared with Mitobe after Kagami Taiga left.

"Eh? Where did you two go just now?" Koganei yelled angrily. "I was carried by a giant!"

Riko ignored all of their arguments and picked up the piece of paper. "Let's see... Kagami Taiga, freshman at Seirin High School... no matter how you look at it, he is not normal..." Her eyes zoomed into the word 'America'. "He's from America too!" Riko exclaimed.

"Him too?" Hyuga exclaimed. "That is really unusual!"

"Here." Koganei pushed a sheet of paper forward. "You forgot this. This is a paper that has been on your table the whole time."

"Eh?" Riko frowned slightly as she took the piece of paper. "I don't remember this being on our table. Anyways, let's see... Kuroko Tetsuya... freshman at Seirin High School... former school Teiko Middle school...Eh?" Her eyes zoomed at the word 'Teiko'.

"What's wrong Riko?" Hyuga asked, perplexed that Riko had stopped reading.

"H... he's from Teiko!" Riko screeched, surprised that they had stumbled upon another gold egg.

"Him too?!" Hyuga lost it and yelled. "That means... he's from the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Yes!" Riko yelled. "Mou! Why haven't I gotten a clearer look at that golden egg? The Ice Queen, a freshman from America, a freshman from Teiko, this year's freshmans are ridiculous!"


End file.
